


The Big Reveal drabble

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: FTM!Sebastian/Karofsky - first time naked in front of each other (touching okay, no sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Reveal drabble

When they had both stripped off their clothes, they just kneeled there, facing each other on the bed, and looked at each other for a while. Sebastian stopped his incessant cocky banter for once, and Dave stopped trying to hide himself with his hands.  
  
Finally Dave drew his fingers down Sebastian's chest, over his abdomen, and lower, to the neatly trimmed wiry hair covering his very much unexpected vulva. "I thought, when you said - I thought you were joking."  
  
"See? You're not the only one with body issues." Sebastian's defiant, hard set expression  _almost_  disguised his faint blush.  
  
Dave turned his hand palm up and cupped Sebastian, pressing lightly. He looked curious, intrigued. Then delighted, when Sebastian rocked forward and closed his eyes. Dave grinned. "But I thought - I mean you said you had the biggest cock I've ever seen."  
  
"I  _do_. It's fucking  _massive_. Long and thick and hard..." His mouth curved up at the edges. "It just happens to be made of silicone."  
  
Dave laughed out loud. "So you're saying I should still feel privileged to get you in bed."  
  
"You  _should_. And I can keep it up for  _hours_." And Sebastian joined in on the happy laughter before catching Dave's mouth in a kiss.


End file.
